Little 2p Hetalia Adventures: Christmas
by The Postman of Love and Hope
Summary: Merry Christmas! The 2ps are here to celebrate, along with their friend Setanta who, with the help of Oliver, brought them together! But are they also falling in love? See how Christmas is like at the Nightingale Orphanage with the 2p!Hetalia gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and any of these characters!**

**I also added another character I made up! So if you see a character and you're like, "I don't remember her!", don't worry it's a new character! All the 2ps and Setanta are 13 to 15 years old.**

**Key for pairings: []=2p country name. {}=age. ()= pairings names.**

**Pairings:**

**Mavio (Mattie[2p!Canada]{14} x Flavio[2p!Romano/S. Italy]{14})**

**VikOliv (Viktor[2p!Russia]{15} x Oliver[2p!England]{14})**

**LuciEnta (Luciano[2p!N. Italy x Setanta).**

**More pairings might be coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fa la la la la la la la la!…." Oliver sang

It was almost Christmas and little Oliver loved Christmas! He couldn't wait to bake Christmas cupcakes for all his friends! He decorated his house in all the different holiday colors with Joy. After he finished decorating his room, he went to his small kitchen and began baking the Christmas treats he promised his friends.

Oliver wasn't the only one who was excited about Christmas. Next to his room was the room that the Vargas brothers lived in.

"I better not get any of those ugly sweaters this year!" Little Flavio said to his Fratello, Little Luciano.

"Do I care. Not really. So stop talking about sweaters and fashion and help me decorate!" He yelled at his big brother

"Fine….I'm going to be really mad if I do though." Flavio stated.

Luciano couldn't take it anymore. If his brother was going to be annoying then he will have to pay. He ran to his closet and pulled out the ugliest Christmas sweater he had. Flavio was putting up a wreath when his little brother came up from behind him. He didn't know what happened until he heard a clicking sound.

"What are you doing?!" Flavio spun around and all he saw was Luciano holding a stapler. "What were you stapleing? " He asked his little brother.

"Look at your back." Luciano said

Flavio turned his shirt around and to his horror he saw that Luciano stapled the ugliest sweater he had ever seen!

"AH! EW! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Flavio screamed

Luciano was laughing like crazy and Flavio was screaming.

"Shut the f**k up!" Little Mattie yelled

"Relax, little bro! They're just having some Christmas cheer!" Mattie's big brother, Allan told him

"I don't think screaming is Christmas cheer, stupid." Mattie stated to his brother

Mattie kept hearing the Vargas brothers laughing and screaming, so he lost it. He got off the couch and was going to go over to next door, but then he saw something that made him nearly scream himself. Above the door was, what at first looked like a giant red and green spider, mistletoe. He took down the mistletoe and threw it away while Allan laughed at his little brother's cranky scared face. Mattie went out the door and over to the Vargas's brothers room.

Mattie knocked on the door and Luciano answered it.

"Who is it?" the young Vargas brother asked Mattie as he opened the door "Hm? Oh hello Mattie. What do you need?"

"For you to SHUT UP! How can you make so much noise?!" He asked and yelled

"I'm sorry! Me and my Fratello were having fun putting up decorations!" Luciano was mad now, because of Mattie raising his voice and yelling

"Who is Fratello?" Mattie was confused. He thought that Luciano lived by himself.

"FRATELLO COME HERE!" Luciano yelled for his older brother.

Flavio came over to the door where Mattie and Luciano were standing. Mattie looked at the older Vargas brother and some blush flushed onto his face.

"Hello. I am Flavio Vargas!" the Italian boy said with a smile in the shape of a V

"B-Bonjour…." the Canadian boy said.

They kind of stood their for a second, but then Mattie noticed that there was some blush on Flavio's face too.

"I came to see if you could….um….quiet down a little. I heard screaming and laughing, and it woke me from my nap." Mattie said, not yelling anymore

"Oh. So sorry for the noise. We will quiet down!" Flavio said with his V smile again.

Mattie left and went back to his and Allen's room.

"Hmph….the place looks nice Allan." Mattie said to his big brother as he came in

"What?!" Allan nearly fell off the ladder while he hung up streamers of red and green

Little Allan stared at his younger brother with shock. He actually said he did a good job at something!

"Dude, you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Allan asked Mattie

"I'm fine. Doing better actually…." Mattie left the front room and went into his room.

* * *

**Quick Tip: Room means mini apartment. The 2ps got a little apartment inside the orphanage to be more comfortable. They have a mini kitchen, 2 bedrooms, bathroom, front room, spare room (For whatever they want), and a dressing room**.

* * *

Is there something wrong with me? Mattie thought to himself I have never acted this way before…. Mattie drifted off to sleep, thinking about what could be wrong.

Meanwhile, in the next room, sitting on his couch, was Jean. Sitting on his couch. Bored. Just plain bored. There has got to be something I can do! He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

While Mattie finished his nap, Allan finished decorating, Luciano and Flavio in the next room, sitting on his couch, was Jean. Sitting on his couch. Bored. Just plain bored. There has got to be something I can do! He thought to himself. Jean liked Christmas, but he didn't want to show it. Then he remember that Setanta might need some help downstairs. So he left his room and went downstairs.

Jean finally made it to the 1st floor and saw Setanta hanging stockings for everyone.

"How are you going to fit all the stockings on that fireplace, Setanta?" Jean asked

"Hm? Oh dia duit ann(hello there), Jean." Setanta said in her Irish language with a smile "The children have theirs in their rooms. These are for you, me, and the others!"

"That's...um….nice."

Jean never really liked to smile. He always looked bored, he usually was bored, and on some occasions he would smile, but only Setanta would see it, because she wouldn't do the whole "YAY! YOU SMILED ! YOU SMILED!".

Setanta would only smile at someone if they were her friend. She can be very rude, but is polite to children. Her long red hair, that she puts in a ponytail, makes her look innocent, but most of her friends know that she isn't very innocent.

Jean sat on the couch watching the his friend in a short black skirt, and black jacket, with a red under shirt hang up Oliver's purple and pink stocking on the fireplace.

I remember when I first met Setanta…. Jean thought to himself. She first met Oliver, when her family visited London, England. She heard someone behind her ask, "Would you like a cupcake, Poppet?", and they have been friends ever since.

After Oliver met Setanta, he introduced her to Jean. At first they just stood there giving each other, what Allan likes to call, the WTF face. Jean just stood their looking at Setanta, not smiling, and Setanta stood their looking at Jean, kind of smiling. They have some friendship, but it's the kind of friendship where if they need help, you will be there.

"Do you want to hang up your Christmas stocking, Jean?" Setanta asked him, knocking Jean out of his thoughts

"Hm? Why?" He asked

"I thought you might like to hang it up. It's Christmas, and you look bored."

"Is that right? Or can you not reach where it's supposed to go?" He said with a little snicker

"I can reach it perfectly!" The 14 year old said with some blush on her cheeks

Jean got off the couch, walked over to Setanta, and helped her hang up his Christmas stocking, when Oliver came downstairs.

"Oh Jean, you do have the Christmas spirit in you!" He said with a smile

"Oli!" Setanta and Jean put the last stocking up and then Oliver ran over and gave them both a big hug.

"I'm so excited for Christmas!" Oliver said

"Me too!" Setanta said laughing

"I guess so…." Jean said, feeling as though his ribs were going to break

Oliver stopped hugging them and sat down on the couch. Jean did the same.

"I'm going to go get the others. We need to talk about what we're going to do for Christmas with the kids!" Setanta said leaving Oliver and Jean alone, downstairs.

"I wonder where Viktor is." Oliver said to Jean

"Chov?" asked a deep voice from behind them

"Eh!?" Jean was confused of where the voice came from, until he looked behind him and saw standing behind him was, Viktor

"Allo, Jean." He said with no smile on his pale face

"Bonjour, Viktor." Jean said giving Viktor an evil stare

"Viktor!" Oliver yelled tackling the 15 year old

"CHOV!?" the tall boy yelled as he was tackled onto the floor

"That was fun! You're like a giant pillow!" Oliver said, poking Viktor stomach

Now, Viktor may look like a big tough guy, but he has a soft side. Literally! Oliver will poke Viktor's stomach and he will giggle!

"N-nyet! P-please don't!" the 15 year old Russian asked while he was trying not to giggle

"Hm….no…." Oliver began tickling Viktor as hard as he could!


End file.
